Days & Moons
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Y los días son largos, pero las lunas lo son más.


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime_

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta la primera aparici_ _ón de Vampire!Mika._

 **Advertencias:** _Aunque voy m_ _ás o menos al día con el manga, no vi el anime y ya se me olvidaron muchos elementos importantes de la serie, así que si es incómodo o inexacto en ocasiones, por favor ténganme piedad._

* * *

 **DAYS & MOONS**

[Viñeta]

La luz y las sombras convergen en un matiz grisáceo que pintan como óleos sus sueños y deseos, y luego los convierten en polvo en los zapatos. Las ilusiones le traspasan los dedos y se le quiebran, y Mikaela se recuerda en medio de su sempiterna sed enloquecedora que él está vivo porque no puede morir. Pero hay muchos tipos de muerte y Mika no se refiere simplemente al sueño eterno en el que el resto de su familia fue sumida años atrás, sino a la muerte del único lienzo blanco que le queda y que le obliga a clavar uñas y dientes en el suelo pedregoso de su existencia miserable para encontrar a la razón de su cordura y su obligación de continuar abriendo los ojos sólo para respirar la podredumbre de un mundo a punto de terminar.

 _(Si no fuera por Yuu, Mika hac_ _ía mucho tiempo que habría muerto en sus propias manos_ ).

Vaga días y noches, buscando a la última y única pieza de su familia que le falta y que le queda. Camina bajo los rayos del sol engañándole con su optimismo y navega entre las olas de la noche con el brillo de la luna desorientando sus pasos, esperando encontrar el cuerpo y el alma de Yuuichiro una vez más y poder abrazarle con el alivio atrapado en la garganta, antes de que su cerebro arda y deje de ser él mismo, deje de ser el Mikaela Hyakuya que su querido Yuu una vez conoció.

 _(Antes de que_ _deje ser ser una persona que lo_ _único que le queda en el mundo pueda reconocer_ ).

Pero los días y las noches pasan, y sólo la luna cambia. Las manos de Mika siguen vacías y el hilo que conecta a su mente con el Mika al que Yuu amaba se desgasta día a día, se deshace y se estira, y las preguntas vienen a su mente una y otra vez. Las cuestiones sobre sí mismo, sobre el futuro y sobre sus temores haciéndose realidad oscurecen sus senderos y pierde el rumbo de vez en cuando, dando traspiés a lo largo del camino y encegueciéndo su vista con aquel pensamiento que de a poco se convierte en una certeza de que jamás dará con Yuu, de que los humanos lo han convertido en una piltrafa y han barrido el suelo con él y sus lágrimas amargas, arrepentidas por haberles dado una confianza ingenua que escorias como ellos no se merecían.

( _Y no encontrarlo ser_ _ía peor que la muerte para Mika; sería una agonía infinita, el infierno ardiendo en su carne y en su sangre, la desesperación degustada en su lengua y el horror ardiente clavado en sus ojos hasta más allá del final y de toda eternidad_ ).

Mikaela vive entonces porque no puede morir, al menos no puede morir para sí mismo. Vive porque debe encontrar a Yuu antes de morir. Debe salvar a Yuu de los humanos antes de morir. Debe implorar su perdón por someterlo a un dolor innecesario años atrás. Y luego de verle una vez más y liberar lágrimas de regocijo y tensión acumuladas por los años, entonces sí, puede someterse al juicio de sus errores bajo los ojos de Yuuichiro y entregarle el final de su vida a él: su último respiro agonizante y el último lienzo blanco de su existencia para que haga lo que quiera. Para que termine con el error de su existencia de una vez por todas.

 _(O para que lo abrace y lo bese, y le diga entre risas celestiales lo feliz que es al volver a verlo. Porque Mika desea con todas sus fuerzas que Yuu lo anhele tanto como su deseo ag_ _ónico le anhela sin descanso a él día tras día_ ).

Mikaela continúa con su existencia maldita andando en los días soleados y a través de las lunas cambiantes en busca de Yuu. No puede dejar de andar hasta encontrarlo y salvarlo. No puede desperdiciar su existencia en sí mismo porque ya se la ha entregado años atrás a él, a su única familia y a la persona que llena sus pensamientos con una luz y optimismo indignos de ese mórbido planeta que alarga su último aliento sin saber cuánto aguantará.

 _(Y los d_ _ías son largos, pero las lunas lo son más)_.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **La inspiraci** **ón y título vienen de la canción 'DAYS & MOONS' de Elsa Kopf, OST del kdrama de la OCN 'My Beautiful Bride.**

 **Ahora, esto tiene nada qu** **é ver con el fic, pero yo soy MULTISHIPPER (** _ **y, hola, soy Kristall Blauw, universitaria, mexicana, lectora de casi 10 a**_ _ **ños en fanfiction, escritora de fics por más de cuatro y nueva en este fandom; espero que nos llevemos bien porque pienso escribir MikaYuu angsty tanto como mi cerebro me dé la inspiración**_ **), as** **í que si ven que de repente publico un Yuunoa (mi** _ **major ship**_ **en el fandom), un Gurennoa (o como v*rgas se llame la pareja) o un GurenYuu o as** **í culpen a mis defectos mentales que me obligan a pensar que todos se quieren dar duro contra el muro con todos.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
